


Life is For Living  ( "A vida é para ser vivida" )

by Lynngouvenec



Category: X-Men RPF
Genre: Angst, Coldplay, First Kiss, First Time, Infidelity, Inspired by Music, M/M, Oral Sex, Sexual confessions
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 21:17:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5841322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynngouvenec/pseuds/Lynngouvenec
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"- É verdade, Anne ! – e as lágrimas, que estavam sendo retidas a muito custo, acabaram deslizando pelo rosto de James.<br/>- Examine seus sentimentos ! Vá fundo nesse exame... Você verá que um sentimento excede o outro... Se  você  ainda não percebeu isso, eu  já percebi."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life is For Living  ( "A vida é para ser vivida" )

**Author's Note:**

> Publicado separadamente, este trabalho é parte da obra "The Best of Both Worlds".

“Now I never meant  
To do you wrong  
That's what I came here to say

But if I was wrong  
Then I'm sorry  
I don't let it stand in our way

'Cause my head just aches  
When I think of  
The things that I shouldn't have done

But, life is for living  
We all know  
And I don't wanna live it alone” (“Life is for living”, Coldplay)

 

( I )  


_“Última noite do London Film Festival. “Steve Jobs” é o filme-âncora dessa noite de encerramento e todo o cast - o diretor Danny Boyle, o roteirista Aaron Sorkin e os atores Michael Fassbender, Kate Winslet, Jeff Daniels, Michael Stuhlbarg e Katherine Waterston - está reunido para a apresentação de gala.”_

Anne, dando as últimas recomendações para a babá contratada para ficar com Brendan, aparentemente, não havia notado que James havia ligado a televisão e acompanhava, com o som no volume mínimo, a abertura da última noite do festival. Antes de desligar, James ainda divisa a figura de Michael andando pelo tapete vermelho ao lado de Kate e posando para fotos. Desde o fim de semana na casa de Hugh, James não via o amigo, só trocando com ele esporádicas mensagens. Enquanto Michael desfilava pelo red carpet do festival em seu smoking bem ajustado, James e Anne-Marie saíam para jantar, já que era seu aniversário de casamento. James já havia percebido que Anne não estava com o espírito comemorativo. No dia seguinte, ela iniciaria sua performance no teatro com a peça “Husbands and Sons” e estava ansiosa, nervosa e pensativa. A peça parecia vir de encontro ao turbilhão de sentimentos que andavam em plena revolução dentro dela. A conclusão de que seu casamento estava em crise havia ficado clara como água.  


Anne havia optado por um restaurante discreto e longe dos spots da mídia. Seu rosto não transparecia felicidade e James, claro, já havia reparado nisso há dias. Não era só tensão diante da iminência da estreia da peça, nem preocupação com a agenda de entrevistas de “As Sufragetes”, pois tudo isso fazia parte da carreira que eles optaram em seguir.  


James pediu vinho. Os olhos de Anne, tão meigos e suaves, pareciam duros e resolutos.  


\- Há nove anos atrás esse estava sendo o melhor dia da minha vida. – disse ela.  


\- O meu também... – respondeu com uma sombra no olhar.  


Ela olha para a taça de vinho e depois para ele.  


\- Onde nós nos perdemos, James ?  


Ele suspirou.  


\- Eu estraguei tudo, não ? ... Acho que eu tenho esse dom...  


\- Não se deprecie... Uma relação não acaba por causa de um só...  


Ele pega na mão dela. As mãos de ambos com seus devidos anéis de casamento.  


\- Isso... – e ele indicou o anel - ... tem importância pra mim.  


\- _Isso_ é só um símbolo, James. O sentimento é o que vale. E o que você sente atualmente por mim ? Isso não mudou ? Ou, pior : isso agora ficou claro para você e nunca foi o que pensávamos que era ?  


James engole em seco. Bebe um pouco de vinho. Seu coração estava tão apertado ! A mente era um redemoinho de pensamentos, imagens, memórias... Sentia como se estivesse a ponto de pular do alto de um edifício para outro , sem ter certeza de que o alcançaria.  


\- Eu não quero guardar mágoa de você, James. – e agora ela é quem bebeu um gole de vinho – mas... ver você todos os dias e conviver como se fôssemos apenas bons amigos... Dormir lado a lado como se fôssemos irmãos... Isso está me deprimindo... Isso está me matando... – disse com tremor na voz.  


\- Anne...  


\- Não... Tudo bem... Deixa eu terminar...  


James sentia um aperto na garganta.  


\- É por isso que eu te peço ... para sair de casa. Encontre um lugar para você, viva o que você tem que viver... Por mim, não dá mais...  


Anne podia ser tão decidida quando queria...  


\- Anne, por que desse jeito ? Nós precisamos um do outro! ... E temos o Brendan !... Eu não consigo _não_ conviver com ele... – James disse isso com os olhos úmidos.  


\- Nada que não se ajeite... Viver como está é que não dá ! Nós já passamos por tantas coisas ! Quando você encenou “Macbeth”, foi difícil, você estava um saco, mas nós superamos. Depois, com “Filth”, você ficou insuportável, até repulsivo... Mas nós conseguimos de novo... Mas, a cada obstáculo vencido, a relação foi se desgastando, as mágoas foram se acumulando e agora...  


\- Agora...  


\- Você _apaixonado_ pelo Michael ! Você pensa que eu não vi você assistindo ao London Festival agora há pouco ? Noite de gala do Michael !  


\- Amor, eu... Não sei o que me deu...  


\- Eu sei : sau-da-des ! Vontade de vê-lo ! – explode, depois acrescenta, respirando fundo e tentando se acalmar - James, meu amor, eu falo como sua amiga : fico pensando se você tem certeza sobre os sentimentos _dele_ por você... Se é algo sólido o suficiente para enfrentar tudo o que vem pela frente... Ou você acha que vai ser fácil ?  


\- Eu não sei de nada ainda... Anne... Não me torture... Eu nem consigo colocar os meus pensamentos em ordem... que dirá minha vida... – diz, deixando um suspiro escapar do peito - E muito menos sei o que Michael pensa disso...  


\- James, eu não deixei de te amar... Como poderia ? Mas, ao longo de toda a minha vida, eu aprendi a _me_ amar, a perceber o que é melhor para mim. E essa incerteza, essa angústia, alimentada por uma distância afetiva que vai ficando cada vez maior... não é bom para nenhum de nós.  


\- Eu _nunca_ senti isso que eu sinto pelo Michael... E é diferente do que eu sinto por você ! E eu gosto dos _dois_ !...  


\- James , por favor ! – interrompeu ela, impaciente.  


\- É verdade, Anne ! – e as lágrimas, que estavam sendo retidas a muito custo, acabaram deslizando pelo rosto de James.  


\- Examine seus sentimentos ! Vá fundo nesse exame... Você verá que um sentimento excede o outro... Se _você_ ainda não percebeu isso, _eu_ já percebi.

( II )  


A manhã daquela segunda-feira começou cinzenta e fria como tantas outras. Antes mesmo de rumar para o Royal Court para a última semana de ensaios do “Children Monologues”, James enviara uma mensagem a Michael.  


**_“Assim que puder me ligue. Tipo urgente”_**  


E agora, diante de uma caneca com chocolate quente, sentado num dos bancos do teatro, James pesquisa, no celular, endereços de flats para alugar em Crouch End. Já que teria que sair de casa, não queria ficar longe de Brendan. Uma mensagem surge no seu celular, interrompendo sua pesquisa.  


**_“Tudo bem com você ? Não posso te ligar agora ”_**  


**_“Almoço ?”_**  


**_“No Harwood Arms ?”_**  


**_“Feito”_**  


Com a expectativa do encontro marcado, James tenta se concentrar na sua busca por imóveis. Salva alguns para telefonar e marcar uma visita. A mente ainda estava congestionada com a quantidade de reflexões em tão pouco tempo. Memórias de Drumchapel, de seu pai, das tentativas de se destacar na escola, da primeira oportunidade que teve para atuar, da sua formação teatral, das pessoas que conheceu, das coisas que fez...  


Alguém vem chamá-lo e as recordações se dissolvem no ar como fantasmas feitos de sombra e névoa.

( III )  


**_“Mudança de planos”_**  


**_“Fala”_**  


**_“Hackney ? 12:30 ?"_**  


**_“Sua casa ?”_**  


**_“Sim”_**  


**_“Então : sim !!”_ **

James estaciona sua moto no mesmo lugar da última vez em que estivera em Hackney. Faz o mesmo percurso até o prédio de Michael e toca o interfone. Mas, dessa vez, sem a hesitação de antes.  


\- Sou eu.  


E ouve a voz familiar responder :  


\- Abrindo !  


Em segundos ele estava diante da porta de Michael. E, como da outra vez, Michael puxou-o para um abraço. Nenhum dos dois deu a entender que esse abraço durou um pouco mais de tempo que o usual.  


\- Quer beber alguma coisa ?  


\- Eu deveria dizer não, porque estou de moto. Mas...acho que sim. Tem cerveja ?  


\- Claro.  


Havia uma música tocando. Michael estava sempre ouvindo música. Talvez o silêncio o incomodasse mais do que tudo. James reconheceu que era a mesma canção que Michael tocara ao piano na casa de Hugh.  


Michael volta com duas cervejas e ambos sentam frente a frente nas amplas poltronas da sala.  


\- Achei que aqui em casa seria melhor para conversarmos.  


James bebe um gole da cerveja.  


\- Você disse que era urgente. Deduzi que era algo sério.  


\- E é. – James hesita um instante sem saber exatamente como começar – Meu casamento está em crise. _Eu_ estou em crise. E eu e Anne estamos nos separando... – deixando a emoção tomar conta da voz, James olhava para Michael com aqueles olhos tão azuis agora marejados, como se ele mesmo não acreditasse no que estava dizendo.  
Michael simplesmente não podia resistir à fragilidade daquele momento e se aproximou para ficar ao lado de James.  


\- James, eu... nem sei o que dizer... É por minha causa ? – perguntou, com ar atormentado.  


\- Não se culpe... É por muitas outras coisas... Mas você também está incluído no pacote, sinto muito...  


Michael sente uma irresistível vontade de abraçar o amigo. Abraçá-lo e não soltá-lo mais. Ambos eram excelentes atores e sabiam como dominar suas emoções, mas entre eles não havia máscaras. Um dos motivos que fez com que a amizade deles se aprofundasse e se transformasse foi justamente a facilidade com que estas máscaras eram postas de lado e um nível cada vez mais sólido de confiança ia se estabelecendo. E talvez fosse a proximidade de ambos, a fragilidade do outro, aqueles olhos azuis tragando quem deles se aproximasse, como um oceano engolfando um banhista... Michael abraça James. Tudo para evitar aqueles olhos, aquela boca que o atraía como nunca. James se abasteceu naquele abraço : como se a energia vinda de Michael o alimentasse. E a boca que Michael estava evitando acabou procurando o seu caminho, aspirando seu perfume inconfundível , subindo por sua nuca, percorrendo o traçado da mandíbula até chegar finalmente aos seus lábios finos, derrubando as últimas resistências de ambos. James sentiu a textura dos lábios de Michael, em princípio timidamente, numa mistura de desejo e de culpa. Mas, depois, viu-se totalmente rendido, diante da sofreguidão com que Michael aprofundou o beijo, invadindo sua boca com a língua e inclinando-o para trás como se fosse tomá-lo para si ali mesmo. Ambos estavam ultrapassando um limite que nunca deveria ser ultrapassado se quisessem continuar a ser apenas bons amigos. Mas James sonhara, literalmente, com aquele beijo e, diante da maneira com que Michael o aceitara, ele podia apostar que não era o único a ter sonhado. Após alguns segundos do que pareceu ser um mergulho num precipício de desejos, param para respirar, afastando-se ligeiramente um do outro. Com os rostos ainda próximos, James diz, arfando :  


\- Maldito seja... Você beija bem...  


Michael dá um ligeiro sorriso :  


\- Você me provoca... Se você não parasse, nem sei... Ficaria difícil me conter... – olhando maravilhado para os lábios de James, acrescenta – Você não sabe quantas vezes eu imaginei esta cena... Esses seus lábios... são um ímã...  


Os olhos de James brilham.  


\- Como negar _isso_ ? – e observa o contorno do volume que se formara em sua calça e na de Michael.  


Michael olhou bem nos olhos de James e respondeu com outra pergunta :  


\- E _por que_ negar ?  


James resolveu fazer a pergunta que estava passeando pela sua cabeça há algum tempo :  


\- Você já...  


Michael completou o pensamento de James :  


\- ...estive com algum homem ? – diante da aquiescência de James, Michael adiantou a resposta – Já... Há muito, muito tempo atrás... Parece que meu corpo atraía mais olhares do que a minha inocência na época supunha poder atrair... E você ?  


James, normalmente tão eloquente, sentiu um nó na garganta, mas começou a falar :  


\- Há... alguns anos atrás... eu estava fazendo a peça “Out in the open”... no mesmo ano em que filmamos “Band of Brothers”... Mas foi antes... antes de nos conhecermos... Eu fazia Iggy, um traficante gay que se relaciona com o personagem de... Mark Bonnar... – e, dizendo esse nome, seus olhos se afastaram um pouco dos de Michael.  


Tentando fazer o mínimo de apartes para que James se sentisse à vontade para contar o que quisesse, Michael apenas falou :  


\- E... a ficção passou para a vida real ?  


\- Mais ou menos isso... Eu acho que me deixei impressionar pelo cara... Eu tinha 22 anos, ele 33... Eu achava que era muito esperto... – dizendo isso, dá uma risada triste - Um NED, afinal... Com a vivência das ruas de Drumchapel... E queria muito que a minha carreira desse certo... Eu _precisava_ que ela desse certo... Meus avós me apoiavam , mas... os nossos recursos eram escassos... Minha mãe sempre com a saúde frágil... Meu pai... obviamente não ajudava em nada, e ainda atrapalhava , se metendo em enrascadas... Eu _precisava_ ser mais do que _isso_... Eu estava perdido na época... ainda que não soubesse o quanto... Então me apeguei a esse cara...a esse relacionamento... Só que... eu não representava para ele o que eu achei que representava... Eu me humilhei... até perceber que eu não significava....nada.... – sua voz falhou nesse momento e seus olhos marejados deixaram rolar duas lágrimas.  


Michael pegou as mãos de James e elas estavam geladas.  


\- James... você não precisa me contar...  


James respirou fundo, como se tirasse do peito um peso que o estava sufocando, e continuou :  


\- Aquilo tudo fodeu com minha autoestima... Eu passei a beber muito... E foi assim que a Anne me encontrou três anos depois, quando fizemos “Shameless”... O resto você já sabe...  


James tinha a capacidade de extrair ternura das outras pessoas. Principalmente com Michael não poderia ser diferente. O irlandês experimentava, ao mesmo tempo, um misto de ternura pelo companheiro e de raiva pelo que tinha acontecido.  


\- Esse cara foi um idiota.  


James deu um dos seus sorrisos, meio infantil meio jocoso, e acrescentou, ainda com a voz traindo a emoção do relato que havia feito :  


\- Um puta idiota.  


Michael olhou para James e disse simplesmente :  


\- Você percebe que acabamos de confessar um para o outro a nossa bissexualidade ?  


James ergue uma das sobrancelhas :  


\- É... – disse, olhando-o de soslaio - Imagine o que o ‘The Mirror’ faria com uma notícia dessas... E você está... surpreso ?  


Michael inclina a cabeça :  


\- Eu... surpreso ? Com você ? – suspira – No bom sentido, sim...  


Diante do olhar interrogativo de James, ele continua :  


\- Pela sua coragem... Afinal você tem uma família estabelecida... James... e a Anne ? Ela...  


\- Ela sabe de tudo. E por muito tempo ela trouxe o equilíbrio que faltava à minha vida... O mundo passou a parecer menos ameaçador... Tudo parecia que estava nos eixos... Até que... eu percebi que estava mais ligado em você do que eu pensava... E veio Montreal , nossa proximidade parecia ameaçada, ficou tão claro pra mim que...  


Enquanto James falava, Michael fazia uma apreciação detalhada e sem nenhum constrangimento das feições e dos gestos daquele escocês aparentemente extrovertido, mas, ao mesmo tempo, tão singelamente introvertido. James captura esse olhar investigativo de Michael e diz, sorrindo, meio de lado :  


\- Ei, quer parar com esse olhar de quem está me vendo num aparelho de raio-x ?  


Michael ri.  


\- Não posso evitar... Melhor : _aqui_ não _preciso_ evitar.  


James lança-lhe um olhar curioso e Michael acrescenta :  


\- Você não sabe quantas vezes eu andei observando você... Nos intervalos das filmagens... Ou quando estávamos nas turnês de pré-estreias, dando entrevistas... E eu sempre tendo que me policiar para não deixar evidente... que você me atraía... que _tudo_ em você me atraía...  


\- Michael... eu poderia dizer o mesmo... Ficava olhando para você e pensando como eu queria estar do seu lado a todo momento... todos os dias... Maluquice minha ? Sei lá... Meu pensamento ficou cada vez mais tomado por essa ideia... Mas eu não queria perder a sua amizade !  


\- Nem eu a sua...  


No limitado espaço daquela poltrona, estavam frente a frente, James sentado sobre uma das pernas dobrada, numa pose habitual. De repente, o ruído do estômago praticamente vazio de James quebrou o silêncio e ambos riram.  


\- Acho que _alguém_ está com fome...  


\- E temos alguma coisa para comer ?  


\- Comida italiana ? Comprei a caminho de casa....  


\- Totalmente a favor da comida italiana !  


Ambos se levantaram e foram juntos em direção à cozinha. Michael tinha um apartamento muito bem montado e, na cozinha, havia uma pequena mesa para refeições ligeiras. Michael esquentou a refeição e colocou-a em dois pratos iguais. James procurava os talheres. Vendo que Michael pegava taças de vinho, ele perguntou :  


\- Temos vinho ?  


\- E dos bons... Espanhol : Cune Rioja. – disse, mostrando o rótulo, enquanto procurava um abridor.  


\- Não perca o seu tempo. Eu não entendo nada de vinhos.  


\- Ele foi criado justamente para atender ao mercado inglês... – comentou, abrindo o vinho.  


\- Esquece, Michael... Você é o entendido em vinhos e outras bebidas...  


\- Okay... Você prova depois diz o que achou... – diz, oferecendo uma taça.  


James experimenta o vinho. Vinho. Seu olhar se perde em recordações da noite anterior, da conversa que tivera com Anne.  


\- É... é bom sim. – diz, simplesmente. Senta-se na cadeira, diante do prato servido pelo outro.  


Michael percebe a mudança no olhar de James e pergunta, sentando-se também :  


\- Ei... ei, o que houve ?  


James suspira.  


\- Minha vida... está a ponto de mudar completamente.  


Michael não responde nada, apenas o escuta com olhar compreensivo.  


\- Com o ultimato da Anne, eu comecei a procurar um lugar para morar. Em Crouch End mesmo. Não posso ficar longe de Brendan.  


\- Ela lhe deu um prazo ?!  


\- Não, não... Anne não age assim... Mas eu sei que ela está precisando de espaço...  


\- Eu sei que você decidiu por Crouch End e entendo o motivo, mas você sabe que Hackney está à sua disposição também... Mais precisamente : _mi casa, su casa..._ Pode vir para cá quando quiser ! – oferece Michael, tentando animá-lo.  


James sorri tristemente.  


\- Obrigado. Mas acho que eu também preciso ficar sozinho... Se não fosse assim, agora mesmo, quando nós nos... beijamos... eu poderia... nós poderíamos... ter ido além... Mas eu acho que não estou preparado para isso... Não nesse momento... Eu acho que ando muito absorvido pelas minhas próprias dúvidas, minhas próprias questões...  
Michael percebe que James ainda não havia tocado na comida.  


\- Mas não pode ficar sem comer. – e acrescenta, para distrair o amigo – Vai se arrepender se não provar : é da melhor cantina de Hackney ! Que dirá de Londres !  
James esboça um sorriso. O comentário de Michael interrompeu a sequência de pensamentos que começavam a se apoderar da mente de James.  


\- Okay, okay... Já me convenceu.  


E ambos passam a almoçar silenciosamente. 

( IV )  


James já havia descartado algumas opções de imóveis sem ao menos visitá-los, pois só o contato telefônico, algumas conversas e alguns detalhes foram o suficiente para que ele passasse a restringir suas escolhas às mais próximas de sua casa atual.  


_‘Primeiro da lista : Hanley Road. Vamos lá...’_ James conduz sua moto observando o endereço que procurava. A rua era como muitas em Crouch End : bem arborizada e margeada por prédios de tijolinhos aparentes, entradas estreitas, muros baixos, no tradicional e antigo estilo residencial inglês. Pouco comércio por perto.  


James visita o apartamento. Não está mobiliado, o que dá a impressão de ser mais espaçoso do que ele realmente é. A cozinha é razoável, mas com poucos recursos : além da pia e dos armários, um fogão e uma lava-louças. James faz algumas anotações enquanto ouve o corretor descrever as facilidades que o prédio apresentava. Fica de dar uma resposta até o fim do dia.  


_‘Segundo da lista : Broadway Parade.’_ Outro flat sem mobília. Apesar de ter dois quartos, parecia menos espaçoso do que o anterior. Banheiro com revestimento escuro... _‘Nem fodendo.’_ James não precisava ouvir o que o corretor tinha a dizer desta vez. Dispensa o imóvel sem pestanejar. Únicas vantagens : era bem perto da sua casa e cercado de um excelente comércio.  


_‘Terceiro da lista : Crouch Hall Road.’_ Segundo andar de um prédio com aparência externa pior do que a dos anteriores, mas uma placa à frente do edifício informava que a fachada estava em manutenção. James procura não se deixar impressionar por isso, antes de ver o imóvel por dentro. O corretor vai detalhando as características do apartamento, que está parcialmente mobiliado, o que agrada a James, pois poderia se mudar para lá em pouco tempo. O piso de madeira, as paredes claras, em sua maioria, uma lareira na sala e outra no quarto principal, além da estante planejada que ficava no ambiente das salas fizeram com que James praticamente se decidisse pelo imóvel. Mesmo assim, resolveu ser cauteloso e não demonstrar o quanto apreciara o flat. Questiona a respeito da fachada.  


\- Está sendo recuperada. Vai ficar novinha em folha ! A obra já está quase acabando !  


James imaginou que a obra devia gerar algum ruído incômodo durante o dia, mas provavelmente não nos horários em que ele estaria lá, já que passava a maior parte do tempo fora. Como das outras vezes, ficou de dar uma resposta mais tarde.  


O quarto da lista era em Wolseley Road. O apartamento era no segundo andar de um prédio com fachada creme e janelas altas. A configuração do edifício fazia com que o segundo andar tivesse acesso a um terraço, o que James achou sensacional, mas, por outro lado, alguns cômodos tinham o teto inclinado, como se fossem mansardas bem aproveitadas, dando a sensação de que se estava vivendo num telhado. Isso incomodou James, principalmente na cozinha, onde ele bateu com a cabeça no teto baixo. _‘Merda !’_ Duas vezes. _‘Puta merda !!”_ Fica imaginando quantas vezes alguém alto como Michael bateria a cabeça no mesmo lugar... O flat estava mobiliado e os donos tiveram mau gosto, o que dava a impressão de que o apartamento era sufocante, apesar das janelas altas e das claraboias em alguns cômodos.  


James partiu para ver outros imóveis. Submetia todos à comparação com o que parecia ser a melhor opção e, depois de percorrer sete imóveis ao todo, decide parar a fim de, mediante uma dose extra de cafeína, tomar uma decisão a respeito. O _“My Kind of Coffee”_ estava bem no caminho. Estaciona a moto, entra e pede um café e um bagel.  


O lugar era uma charmosa cafeteria na Broadway Parade. O cheiro do café torrado e moído na hora invadia o ambiente e tornava famoso o lugar. Estava tão frio do lado de fora e tão acolhedor no interior da loja que James acomoda-se numa discreta mesa ao fundo, bem ao lado de uma estante repleta de livros, e sente-se confortável, passando-se por mais um cliente em busca de café e aconchego. Tira o celular do bolso e retorna com a resposta para os corretores, decidindo-se pelo terceiro que havia visitado. Apesar da obra da fachada e de duas paredes com cores fortes que mereciam ser repintadas... Depois de fechar detalhes com o corretor, envia uma mensagem para Michael :  


**_“Achei o lugar. Crouch Hall Road.”_**  


A resposta não veio de imediato. Um pouco frustrado, James diz para si mesmo que ele deveria estar em algum compromisso. Ele mesmo às vezes recebia mensagens que não respondia de pronto. A atendente traz o seu pedido. Enquanto toma o café, James pensa no almoço que os dois tiveram e em tudo o que eles haviam feito e dito. E, mentalmente, se autodeclara apaixonado por Michael. _‘Esse bastardo inglório...’_ E começa a avaliar qual seria o impacto dessa constatação na sua vida pessoal e profissional. Família, parentes, amigos... Se _estes_ não puderem entender a opção que ele estava fazendo, então para que serviam os amigos e a família ? A pessoa mais importante em termos de _família_ , para ele, era Brendan. E seu amor por ele era incondicional. Não era porque deixaria de ser marido que também deixaria de ser pai. E ele era um bom pai. Tinha certeza disso. E não estar presente na vida de Brendan estava fora de questão. Ele não estava repetindo o papel que o pai tinha representado há anos atrás... Ele não estava abandonando o filho à própria sorte... A imprensa... Esta teria assunto para anos a fio... E desde quando a imprensa lhe fora amplamente favorável ? Só reconhecia sua atuação quando a aceitação do público era tão evidente que seria totalmente estranho não publicar críticas favoráveis... Mas... e Michael ? Ele já era o queridinho da mídia, dos diretores, de Hollywood. Ele lutara muito para chegar onde estava. Quase desistira quando, sem nenhuma proposta em vista, voltara a trabalhar no restaurante com os pais ! Agora, que estava como um cometa rumo aos céus do estrelato, entraria num relacionamento que poderia colocá-lo em uma posição desfavorável nessa escalada de sucesso ou, no mínimo, arrefecer a sua tão desejada ascensão cinematográfica ? _‘Aproveitar enquanto o sol está brilhando para fazer a colheita...’_ Lembrou mais uma vez James, dando um suspiro profundo e passando a mão pelos cabelos curtíssimos. Finaliza seu lanche, paga e sai. De volta para casa. Afinal, ainda era lá onde morava.  


( V )  


A noite chegara e, apesar de tudo que estavam passando, James e Anne ainda eram um casal para a mídia, portanto sua aparição juntos na estreia da peça “Husbands and Sons” já era esperada. James, na plateia vip, realmente estava lá para dar todo apoio à esposa e para vê-la brilhar no palco, como a excelente atriz que ela era.  


A peça era emocionante e, chegando ao fim, o público ovacionara o elenco, que retornava completo ao palco para os agradecimentos. Os olhos de Anne brilhavam e procuraram os de James que lhe devolveram admiração e aplauso.  


As cortinas se fecharam e o elenco se dispersou para os camarins. James saía da plateia rumo ao camarim de Anne, quando recebeu uma mensagem no celular. Era Michael.  


**_“Em Londres a semana toda filmando AC. Teremos tempo para conhecer seu flat ? Nossa conversa não sai da minha cabeça.”_**  


James sorri olhando para a tela onde via-se a imagem do rosto de Michael também sorridente e com os cabelos desarrumados, um ar brincalhão como em muitas aparições em público. James estava se sentindo como um colegial apaixonado.  


**_“Tem alguma folga amanhã ?”_**  


**_"Horário de almoço, mas não estarei em Hackney.”_**  


**_“Onde então ?”_**  


**_“Vamos filmar no centro de Londres, perto da Catedral de St.Paul.”_**  


Combinam de aguardar o dia seguinte para fechar o local e o horário preciso para o encontro. Filmagens externas sempre têm imprevistos. James estaria no centro de Londres, de qualquer maneira.  


( VI )  


O dia estava perto do seu ápice, próximo ao meio-dia, mas o cinza londrino ocultava a gloriosa luminosidade que o sol deveria trazer. Na verdade, chuviscava desde o amanhecer e o tempo não dava sinais de melhora. Um chuvisco tão fino que era quase imperceptível. As equipes de filmagem estavam acampadas desde cedo nos arredores da catedral de St. Paul, um dos cartões-postais de Londres. O chuvisco leve parecia não atrapalhar as filmagens, pelo contrário, era como se fizesse parte das cenas. Cenas que eram gravadas, regravadas, repetidas muitas vezes, num processo minucioso e cansativo. Michael, trajando o figurino de um templário, aguardava o sinal para gravar, observando as marcações de cena, absolutamente concentrado no papel.  


O perímetro estava isolado para os pedestres, mas um deles, em especial, apreciava a cena de um ponto não tão distante, próximo aos trailers dos atores. Ao sinal definitivo de encerramento das filmagens, James vê Michael se aproximando, conversando com o diretor Justin Kurzel, que lhe dá um tapinha nas costas e ruma para o trailer de edição. Michael avista James, que estava encostado na porta do seu trailer.  


\- Oi ! – diz James, sorridente. Seus olhos bem azuis contrastando com a pele tão alva.  


\- E aí ? O que está achando ?  


\- Do figurino, do filme ou de você ?  


Michael dá o seu sorriso característico e responde, ironicamente :  


\- Do filme, claro !  


\- Posso falar do figurino : você fica bem sexy nesta roupa medieval... – disse James, fazendo pilhéria com o amigo, mas, ao mesmo tempo, com um olhar aprovador.  


\- Bem, pelo menos protege da chuva... – brincou Michael, passando a mão pelos cabelos úmidos – Venha, tenho que trocar de roupa...  


Fingindo que estava tomando a frase por um convite malicioso, James diz :  


\- Sério ? Quer que eu acompanhe para ajudar ?... – e riu.  


Michael adianta-se em notificar-lhe que o trailer desta vez não era só dele : dividia-o com outros atores. Como a filmagem era no centro de Londres, a quantidade de equipamentos, trailers e também a duração do trabalho eram limitados.  


E enquanto entravam no vagão, Michael perguntou :  


\- Que tal uma comida mexicana ?  


\- Parece boa ideia...  


\- Vamos ao Wahaca, então. É aqui perto.  


(VII)  


O Wahaca de St.Paul localiza-se no primeiro andar do One New Change. Com enormes murais de arte de rua mexicana da dupla Fabian & Cawamo e uma instalação de painéis de madeira permitindo que o espaço se preencha com a própria luz do sol , transporta o cliente diretamente para a Praça Zócalo da Cidade do México. Michael e James eram atores conhecidos, então a possibilidade de almoçarem num restaurante mexicano no centro de Londres sem serem incomodados era praticamente nula, mesmo assim Michael conseguiu um jeito de não chamar tanto a atenção para a presença dos dois. Ambos estavam trajados simplesmente com jeans e camisetas de mangas compridas – sendo que James também portava uma jaqueta por cima - e óculos escuros. Michael conhecia a gerente do restaurante – _‘Quem Michael não conhece ?’_ – e pediu para ficarem em uma mesa discreta, de preferência sem acesso direto do público. Ou seja, Michael praticamente reservou um perímetro só para os dois. Pediram tacos , burritos e cervejas.  


\- Então ? E o apartamento como é ? – perguntou Michael tomando um gole da cerveja.  


James também tomou um gole da sua e respondeu :  


\- Melhor por dentro do que por fora...  


\- Como assim ?  


\- A fachada está sendo reformada. Mas o espaço do apartamento é bom, a localização, o fato de estar parcialmente mobiliado...  


Michael o interrompe :  


\- Você decidiu tão rapidamente !  


\- Eu visitei vários... Este me pareceu ser o melhor...  


\- Não é só isso... Não é só por ter optado tão rápido por _**este**_ apartamento, é por ter decidido _**realmente**_ sair _**logo**_ de casa...  


\- Michael... eu te falei que era sério...  


\- Justamente por isso... Eu não quero fazer o papel de advogado do diabo, até porque eu estaria advogando _contra_ a minha própria causa... Mas você já pensou em todas as consequências dessa sua atitude ?  


James olha para Michael com ar meio decepcionado, inclina a cabeça e dá um sorriso um pouco triste.  


\- Curioso _você_ falar isso... Eu estava pensando nisso tudo ontem mesmo, logo depois de visitar todos os imóveis...  


\- E... ?  


\- E a pessoa com quem mais me importo é Brendan. Com ele vou ter que ter uma conversa difícil... Mas não quero que ele se sinta como eu me senti um dia... Tudo o mais... Acho que consigo lidar... Afinal, QUEM é James McAvoy ? Alguém que AINDA confundem com Ewan McGregor, porra... – e havia uma mistura de abatimento, decepção e raiva nos olhos de James.  


\- Ei, ei... Não faça isso... Você está se depreciando e sabe que vale muito mais...  


James olha para o prato de burritos sobre a mesa.  


\- Eu estou me sentindo como esses burritos aqui !  


Michael olha do prato de burritos para os olhos de James e diz :  


\- Não alcancei a sua _filosofia..._  


\- Todos curtem comida mexicana, principalmente a que tiver mais cara de comida de rua possível... Mas se alguém quer arrasar num jantar de alto nível nunca serve tacos ou burritos...  


\- Ei, _seňor burrito_ , cadê aquele cara que eu conheci em “Band of Brothers” e que me impressionou pela autoconfiança ?  


James suspira e diz :  


\- Pra ver como eu já era um bom ator... Eu estava vivendo um momento difícil na minha vida, e eu já te expliquei por que, mas eu precisava convencer todo mundo do contrário, então...  


\- Ei, eu quero te ajudar no que for possível...  


Vários pensamentos passaram pela mente de James nesse momento.  


\- Você sabe que eu não estou me mudando por sua causa, não é ? E eu não quero que você se sinta obrigado a nada, preso a nada... Para ser bem claro com você, eu não quero atrapalhar sua carreira... Você está num momento especial, merecidamente esplêndido...  


\- Pode parar, James ! Você sabe o _quanto_ você é importante pra mim ! A minha carreira é importante também ? Óbvio !! Mas uma pessoa é uma casca vazia se não tem sentimentos... E os meus estão diretamente ligados a VOCÊ !  


Percebendo que começara a altear um pouco a voz, Michael respira fundo. Depois acrescenta, num tom de voz mais baixo :  


\- Se for algo verdadeiro entre nós, vai ser para o resto do mundo ... E vai ter uma força que desconhecemos e vai superar obstáculos que nem imaginamos...  


James gosta do que ouve e pergunta, meio timidamente :  


\- Vai querer... tentar ?  


Nos olhos esverdeados de Michael parecia não haver nenhuma sombra de dúvida.  


\- James, com você eu _sempre_ vou querer...  


( VIII)  


A tarde chuvosa daquele dia do almoço mexicano ficaria para sempre na memória de James. A decisão de ir a Hackney com Michael e de levar adiante o que estavam evitando, mas que estavam desejando há muito tempo, definiria muitos pontos obscuros em sua mente. Quando a porta do apartamento de Michael se fechou atrás dos dois, houve um breve instante de hesitação, como se fosse um último resquício de lucidez antes de um salto sobre um abismo :  


\- Tem certeza de que é isso o que você quer ? – perguntou Michael olhando bem nos olhos de James, distante apenas alguns passos dele – Eu...  


James diminui rapidamente essa distância sem mostrar hesitação e aplica-lhe um beijo nos lábios, como resposta. O rosto de James tão próximo ao seu, os olhos azuis telegrafando uma mensagem de carência, de urgência, de aceitação... Michael não resistiu mais.  


\- Dane-se tudo então... – murmurou quase para si mesmo e beijou com intensidade aqueles lábios rosados que se ofereciam tão generosamente para ele. Uma das mãos de Michael segurava a nuca de James enquanto a outra descia pelas suas costas em direção à sua bunda. A respiração de ambos começou a ficar mais acelerada e a excitação dos dois ficou evidente. 

Michael gemeu, e sua mão se fechou em torno da curva da bunda de James e apertou. "Eu quero você...", ele murmurou, pouco antes de aprofundar o beijo e mergulhar sua língua dentro da boca de James. Suas mãos queriam tocar o corpo do outro, diretamente. Michael deslizou as mãos por debaixo da camisa de James, enlaçando sua cintura. Falou por entre os lábios :  


\- Por que tanta roupa ? .... Você sempre usa muita....roupa... – e foi tirando a jaqueta de James, depois uma camisa de mangas compridas... E ainda havia outra camiseta...  


\- Eu... sou uma pessoa... friorenta... – respondeu James entre um beijo e outro, enquanto ajudava Michael na tarefa de eliminar camadas de tecido desnecessárias...  


Michael pegou a mão de James e disse, com o olhar cheio de excitação :  


\- Vem cá... Já que vamos fazer isso, vamos fazer direito... – e conduziu-o para o seu quarto.  


James mal teve tempo de reparar nos detalhes do quarto. Michael beijou seus lábios, depois seu pescoço, passando a mão por suas costas, agora nuas. As mãos de James exigiram que a camisa do outro também desaparecesse. E assim que Michael tirou a camisa por sobre a cabeça, revelou o amplo e musculoso tórax nu, a cintura estreita, detalhes familiares a James, mas que pareciam estar sendo vistos pela primeira vez.  


\- Assim.... – sussurrou James beijando um dos mamilos de Michael. O gesto causou arrepios na espinha do irlandês que gemeu de prazer. James beijou e sugou o outro mamilo e pôde sentir o tremor na musculatura de Michael. – Você gosta ?  


Michael só pôde sussurrar um sim... Então, passou as mãos pelas costas compactas de James até chegar no cós da sua calça, correndo uma das mãos pela cintura até atingir um botão.  


\- Tira... – disse Michael cuja voz, traída pelo desejo, transparecia mais comando do que um mero pedido.  


James senta-se na beira da cama e tira os sapatos – um velho par de botinas marrons Prada, herança da época em que fez a campanha da marca – tira as meias e desabotoa a calça, retirando-a junto com a roupa de baixo. Michael faz o mesmo. E ambos sentam na cama, e se olham... Parece que o tempo e a eletricidade entre eles ficam em suspenso para os dois se observarem. Como se nunca tivessem visto o corpo um do outro. Ou como se, pela primeira vez, lhes fosse permitido olhar, sem constrangimentos... O dorso compacto e alvo de James , repleto de sardas, que também estavam em seus braços e duas em seu nariz... Os cabelos bem curtos, com um leve toque de cinza em alguns fios... O corpo alongado de Michael, que parecia só ter músculos, tendões e ossos... Alguns sinais, algumas cicatrizes... A cicatriz na perna do dia do acidente com o carrinho de golfe no set de gravação...  


\- Desculpe por isso... – disse James passando o pé por sobre a cicatriz na canela de Michael.  


Michael sorri :  


\- Se você queria me marcar para que eu nunca mais esquecesse de você, conseguiu... Mas nem era necessário... – dizendo isso, aproxima o seu rosto do de James e o beija, inclinando-o suavemente para trás até deitá-lo na cama, apoiado nos travesseiros. Como antes, ele vai aprofundando o beijo, invadindo a boca de James com sua língua. A respiração de ambos volta a se alterar, num crescendo de excitação e desejo. Michael beija o pescoço de James, desce para beijar um mamilo, o outro, passando a língua neste, causando estremecimentos no corpo do amigo. A excitação de ambos começa a se tornar mais evidente pela ereção de seus membros. Michael coloca uma mão no abdômen de James, inclina a cabeça e começa a beijar a região seguindo um caminho descendente...  


\- Meu Deus, Michael.... você vai...  


\- Shhhh... não fala nada... deixa só eu tocar em você...  


Michael erguendo a cabeça, olha para James e trocam um olhar de confiança. Beija a região próxima à púbis e se delicia com o que observa. O pênis ereto de James pulsando, atraindo-o... Experimenta tocar de leve na lateral do membro, chegando até sua ponta e passando o polegar gentilmente pela cabeça.  


\- Jesus, Michael... – disse James, prendendo a respiração.  


As feições excitadas de James foram o suficiente para encorajá-lo a fazer o que ele desejava. Deu um beijo suave no membro e passou a língua pela ponta, lambendo um indício de esperma e olhou para cima para apreciar o que via : James ofegando de prazer, suas mãos tateando a cama, querendo agarrar em alguma coisa para se controlar... Mas Michael queria que ele perdesse ainda mais o controle, então lambeu a lateral do pênis e novamente a cabeça, mas sem colocá-lo ainda na boca, apenas provocando e criando uma necessidade insuportável no corpo do outro.  


\- Você... está... me matando... – disse James, ofegante.  


Ao invés de continuar o que estava fazendo, Michael queria prolongar a agonia do outro, então pegou a mão direita de James e colocou o dedo indicador em sua boca, passando a chupá-lo com intensidade. James estava com os olhos vidrados, hipnotizado pelos movimentos de Michael, incapaz de oferecer qualquer resistência. Michael queria que ele pedisse, queria que ele implorasse, queria que ele sentisse vontade de vê-lo chupando... Voltou a lamber o pênis de James, olhando-o como um tigre que observa uma presa encurralada...  


\- Pede... – diz numa voz rouca, novamente mais como um comando do que outra coisa.  


James, desorientado com tantas sensações, balbucia :  


\- ...o... quê... ?  


Para demonstrar incisivamente qual era a resposta, Michael chupou apenas a ponta do pênis de James, colocando-o depois na boca, como se fosse chupá-lo, mas retirando-o imediatamente.  


\- Pede... – repetiu.  


\- Vo... cê... é foda... Michael... – balbuciou, engolindo em seco e passando a língua nervosamente pelos lábios - Me chupa... pelo amor de Deus !  


A frase foi como um gatilho de felicidade no corpo de Michael.  


\- Agora sim... – e colocou o pênis do outro todo na boca, passando a chupá-lo de verdade, em movimentos ascendentes e descendentes, com força, evitando arranhar a pele sensível. Os sons agônicos de prazer vindos de James causavam uma excitação quase insuportável no próprio Michael.  


Com a voz estrangulada, James comunicou :  


\- Se...você... continuar... eu vou gozar...  


Michael então parou, ergueu a cabeça e retornou o caminho pelo corpo de James, beijando cada parte por onde passava até chegar na sua boca. Beijando-o, colocou seu corpo por sobre o do escocês, promovendo um contato entre os abdômens e peitos, repousando suas pernas sobre as de James, que se entreabriram levemente. Michael era fisicamente maior e mais pesado que James e estava consciente também da proporção de seu membro, então, não querendo causar nenhuma dor no outro, ele foi franco e disse :  


\- Eu quero muito foder você... entrar em você... – e, diante do estremecimento que suas palavras causaram em James, deu-lhe um beijo suave nos lábios - ... mas não quero te machucar... o que com certeza vai acontecer se fizermos isso hoje...  


James retribui o beijo na mesma medida e diz :  


\- Podemos ir devagar com as coisas... Acho que... para nós dois... já tem algum tempo que... Ao menos pra mim...  


\- ... Pra mim também, acredite... – antecipou Michael.  


\- Eu acredito...  


E se beijam sentindo os seus membros pulsarem com força novamente. Michael desliza sua mão por entre os corpos dos dois e segura o pênis ereto de James. Olhando bem nos olhos azuis do amigo, transmite-lhe uma mensagem que foi imediatamente captada e James começa a imitar-lhe os movimentos. Os dois deslizam um pouco para o lado para poderem ter mais espaço para manipularem os membros um do outro, frente a frente. Mantendo os rostos ainda próximos, ambos se beijam apaixonadamente e Michael murmura no ouvido de James :  


\- Meu... meu... você é meu...  


Ao que James responde, ofegando :  


\- ... sou seu...  


Os movimentos se intensificam, se aceleram :  


\- ... mais rápido... – sussurra James - ... mais...  


Dizendo isso, beija o ombro de Michael e inicia uma mordida que se transforma numa arfada. Sem forças para dizer muito mais, James balbucia o nome de Michael, sentindo que vai gozar :  


\- Mi...chael...eu vou...  


Michael afasta um pouco o rosto do de James porque queria vê-lo gozar, desfrutar da expressão extasiada no seu rosto, um misto de desespero e alívio naqueles apaixonantes olhos azuis. Passa sua mão livre por sobre a do amigo, que enfraquecera o movimento no seu membro, e dá continuidade ao ato, manipulando os dois membros simultaneamente, sem tirar os olhos de James, dizendo, com a respiração irregular :  


\- Eu quero você.... Eu sempre quis você... Eu quero você há muito tempo... há muito...  


E sente a ejaculação de James e seu grito de alívio, misturado com o seu próprio. Michael diminui a pressão sobre os membros quando sente que os tremores no corpo dos dois diminuíam, trazendo relaxamento para ambos. Descansa as mãos sobre a cama, enquanto tentava recuperar a normalidade da respiração. Olha para James, que também ofegava, mas que tinha uma expressão indecifrável nos olhos azuis. Seria ... tristeza ? Apoiando-se nos cotovelos, Michael aproxima seu rosto do de James, e, dando-lhe um beijo, pergunta suavemente :  


\- Ei... o que foi ? ... Foi... tão ruim assim ?  


James olhando para ele dá um sorriso quase triste.  


\- Não... Foi bom... Bom demais até... Foi... incrível...  


\- Então...  


\- Então eu percebi o quão fodido eu estou agora... – e, diante da expressão de incompreensão de Michael , ele acrescenta – O quão perdidamente apaixonado eu estou...  


E o olhar de Michael se enterneceu.  


\- E já não estava ?  


\- Se eu tinha alguma dúvida... agora, não tenho mais...  


Michael olhou para a bagunça que os dois fizeram na cama e disse :  


\- Acho melhor pegar umas toalhas úmidas para nós dois...  


E vai ao banheiro da suíte. Não demora muito e retorna com uma toalha úmida e morna para James, após ele mesmo ter se limpado.  


\- Por que... não tomamos um banho ? – propõe James, utilizando a toalha.  


\- Agora não... Queria ficar mais tempo ao seu lado, aqui...  


A chuva, que havia permanecido silenciosa até aquele momento, começou a se intensificar e a ficar mais audível. A janela do quarto revelava uma paisagem embaçada.  


\- Pode pensar em outro lugar para estar, com a chuva que está caindo lá fora ?  


\- No momento, não... – respondeu James, aproximando-se para beijar Michael.  


Michael retribui o beijo e o abraça. James descansa a cabeça no ombro de Michael, que estava recostado nos travesseiros. Mil pensamentos se atropelavam em sua mente . O que haviam acabado de fazer, o que isso alteraria na sua vida, na de Michael, o quanto isso o distanciava mais ainda de Anne... Por outro lado, a sensação de estar ali com Michael era tão boa, tão reconfortante, que ele não podia negar, abafar, desprezar tudo o que estava sentindo em função de regras, convenções, expectativas...  


Michael passava suavemente a mão nas costas de James, como se para tranquilizá-lo. Com a outra, pegou um controle remoto na mesa de cabeceira e acionou o aparelho de som que ficava em frente à cama. A chuva havia feito a temperatura baixar, James começou a sentir frio e a se arrepiar. Michael, percebendo, puxou com o pé o edredon que havia sido quase expulso da cama e, alcançando-o com a mão, esticou-o sobre os dois. A música que tocava era a mesma que Michael havia cantarolado para James no hospital, em Melbourne. Eles se lembram e ficam em silêncio, ouvindo a canção e se deixando embalar pela música até acabarem adormecendo, aconchegados.  


_“I think of you / I haven't slept  
I think I do / But I don't forget  
My body moves / Goes where I will  
But though I try my heart stays still  
It never moves / Just won't be led  
And so my mouth waters to be fed…” _

( I X )  


A escuridão tomara conta do quarto. O som ainda estava tocando, mas não mais as músicas do grupo Coldplay e sim do U2. Quanto tempo havia se passado ? James ia saindo do torpor do sono lentamente, sem ainda ter se dado conta da escuridão total em que o quarto estava mergulhado. De repente, senta-se sobressaltado na cama :  


\- Michael ! Michael ! Que horas são ?!  


Arrancado do sono com os sacolejos de James, Michael não responde de imediato. Alguns segundos depois, quando percebe o que James estava perguntando, alcança o relógio de pulso na cabeceira e fala :  


\- Sete horas... Não... quase isso...  


\- Merda !  


Agora já totalmente desperto, Michael pergunta, preocupado com a inquietação de James, que se levantara da cama, procurando suas roupas :  


\- Calma, calma... o que houve ?  


James responde com outra pergunta :  


\- Meu celular... cadê meu celular ?!  


\- Não sei... na sala... sua bolsa está na sala...  


James levanta-se, depois de ter vestido a roupa de baixo, a calça e colocado os sapatos, e corre para a sala. Michael coloca sua boxer rapidamente e vai atrás do amigo.  


Ainda sem camisa, James procura a bolsa-carteiro que estava no chão, perto da porta.  


Abre-a rapidamente e procura pelo celular. A tela se ilumina e ele percebe a quantidade de chamadas perdidas. Verifica o número. Praticamente todas são de Anne. E havia mensagens de texto e mensagens na caixa postal também.  


\- Puta merda...  


Michael havia chegado na sala e testemunhara a aflição do outro.  


\- Problemas ?  


\- Problemas... sim...  


James cata as camisas que haviam ficado pelo chão, junto com sua jaqueta e começa a vesti-las. Enquanto fazia isso, ia esclarecendo Michael :  


\- Eu deveria estar em casa às seis... – veste uma camisa - ... para render a Anne. Ela tem a peça... – veste a outra camisa - ... às sete...  


\- Espera... você hoje está sem carro e sem moto... Deixa eu te levar lá...  


\- NÃO ! – depois, percebendo que havia gritado, tenta ficar mais calmo e argumenta : - Chegar no seu carro não me parece ser uma boa ideia...  


Michael não queria ser uma fonte de mais problemas, então aceita qualquer sugestão da parte de James.  


\- Um táxi... Chama um táxi enquanto eu tento entrar em contato com ela...  


\- Okay, okay... – respondeu Michael, voltando para o quarto para acabar de se vestir e telefonar.  


James não consegue falar com o celular da esposa. Desligado ou fora de área. Resolve acessar sua caixa postal e ouvir as mensagens :  


**_“James, cadê você ? Não consigo falar com você e você não retorna as ligações ! Estou preocupada !”_**  


Outra mensagem :  


**_“Você já deveria estar chegando por aqui. ONDE VOCÊ ESTÁ ???”_**  


A seguinte :  


**_“Se não for algo muito, muito sério, o que eu não sei mais se quero que seja ou não, você está sendo muito, muito irresponsável, James McAvoy !!”_**  


A última :  


**_“Desisto de falar com você, James. Tive que incomodar a Joy para ficar com Brendan e, por sorte, ela não tem compromisso. Espero que você tenha uma excelente explicação... Senão, acho que realmente chegamos ao fim...”_**  


Enquanto James ia ouvindo as mensagens, sentado no sofá da sala, seu semblante ia ficando cada vez mais pesaroso, repleto de sombras. Michael chega a tempo de ouvir a última mensagem. Quando James ergue a face para ele, seus olhos estavam marejados.  


\- Michael... eu... – não completa o que diz, dando um suspiro profundo.  


Michael em dois passos está ajoelhado perto de James, dizendo :  


\- A culpa é minha... Eu não deveria.... Eu não podia...  


James o interrompe :  


\- Nós dois queríamos isso, não só você, Michael. E eu vim aqui porque quis.... E fiquei porque quis...  


Michael não sabia o que dizer. Sentando-se ao lado de James, informa apenas que o táxi já estava a caminho. James respira fundo, tentando acalmar a mente. Não demora muito e o aplicativo no celular bipa. Michael avisa, abatido :  


\- O táxi chegou...  


Definitivamente este não era o final que Michael desejava para a primeira vez dos dois juntos. James se levanta e ambos vão até a porta.  


\- Não se preocupe... – diz James, enquanto o irlandês abria a porta. Vira-se e dá um beijo de leve nos lábios de Michael . Os dois se entreolham sem dizer nada, apenas trocando um olhar de completa confiança um no outro.


End file.
